Forum:Senate
The Senate is one of the two chambers of the Harvian Islands Estates, the federal legislative branch. Unlike in other nations, the lower chamber or Parliament serves as a room for debating and compromising, and the higher chamber or Senate is where Estates Members vote bills that have passed through the Parliament. All inhabitants are allowed entry to the Senate, though only Estates Members have the right to vote and actively participate. 001. A wound that is still bleeding #'Claim recompenses due to slavery and repression' The native population has suffered a lot during the American reign. Hereby, we want to state that this has been a repression. Samoans lost their rights, houses were destroyed and a large amount of people got even killed. Besides, Samoans were even forced to slave labor on plantages. Thousands of natived have lived their lives in horrible circumstances, in American terror. We hereby claim an official apologize and demand recompenses for the horrifying events that occured during the American reign. The recompenses we claim from the United States of America: $ 500.000.000,- All congressmen are asked to vote. Pro #'PRO' - Vlad Negresco, HCU 19:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' - Franco Flinstone, SP 19:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' - Marcus Villanova 19:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' - 05:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' BastardRoyale 10:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #*This proposal has been accepted by a majority of 5 out of 9! But please keep voting! Bucu 14:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO --Semyon 19:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC)'... Contra #'CONTRA' - I do agree with the proposal, but how are we going to make them pay? Let's bring this back to the parliament and discuss it first. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::How we would make them pay? By calling in the United Nations perhaps. We would do anything in our power to make them pay this money to the people they enslaved, killed, tortured and forced into long, hard and grueling physical labour. Our backs our broken, our fingers are bleeding, and many American families still live in these lands, rich and well fed, who gained their considerable wealth over the labour of our hands and those of our ancestors. We will make them pay no matter what. I am glad you agree. :) Roi Soleil 15:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::But you have to be distripitive! Marcus Villanova 15:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::See the programme of our coalition: otherwise we'll break every relation with the USA, it's simple. Bucu 16:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'contra' - I guess this slavery was very long ago. There probably are no former slaves left. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #:The Americans just ceased from power (2010)! Until then we've lived in a system of apartheid! :( Bucu 16:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #::Ow. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Abstention Comments Samoan stuff horay. Marcus Villanova 19:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I knew we could count on you! Perhaps your party also wants to join our massive coalition (which is already big enough to take over the parliament), Marcus? Roi Soleil 19:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Uhhh no. I'm fine Marcus Villanova 19:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) 002. Chosing an interim Prime Minister We of the Coalition of the Right Wing, propose Vlad Negresco of the Harvian Christian Union to become interim Prime Minister, instead of Adams, to rule the country until he'll organize new elections, which he'll do as soon as possible. Adams had been "auto-declared" undemocratically and is therefore not representing the democratic values and spirit of the Harvian nation. We'll need a majority of the parliament to chose the leader, people, and this is the time! Pro #'PRO' - Vlad Negresco, HCU 14:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) In name of the Christian European-Samoan spirit and values, may god bless our nation! #'PRO' - Roi Soleil 14:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #... Contra # CONTRA 14:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # CONTRA Marcus Villanova 14:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # CONTRA SjorskingmaWikistad 14:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's just me, but am I not the one who is doing most of the work here, while almost everybody of the Right Coalition is filling the comment pages? :D #: We were the ones to come up with the first proposals in parliament :P We have a promising programme too. May God bless thou! Bucu 15:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'CONTRA' Sorry, Bucu, but there's no harm in waiting another month till elections. If we make you PM now, without elections, that's just as undemocratic. --Semyon 19:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Abstention #'abstention' not into it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #: You don't support your Christian party leader? Bucu 16:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #::Oh, then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:51, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'Absention' - I am morally opposed to getting rid of our PM this way. We can urge him to hold elections sooner but disposing him this way just doesn't feel right. BastardRoyale 12:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Comments I don't think somthing as major as this only deserves a 50% majority and since we don't have a consitiution it doesn't matter anyway. Marcus Villanova 14:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Of course it does matter! Who do you think would write such a consitution? The PM, right? And if most people on these Islands are Christians then you understand why they do not want an atheist like Adams to write the constitution. Roi Soleil 14:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Okay beacuse that answered my question. I said since we don't have a consitiution how is this legal? Marcus Villanova 15:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::We've signed the declaration of independence. In it is written clearly that the Provisional Parliament will run this country democratically. Bucu 15:53, September 25, 2010 (UTC) 003. Getting rid of the US dependence As we've claimed an official apologize from the USA, including a significant recompense, we should be able to break up the relations with the USA, in case they won't obey our claims. Furthermore, seeing this economic financial crisis, it's never good to be SO dependent! We should get rid of the US Dollar currency! We won't be able to adjust our rates, which means that we're in danger of getting a horrible status of our terms of trade, which can cause a huge unemployment increase in our nation. Lose the US Dollar currency, let's go for an own currency, called the Harvian Corona. It's necessary for a decrease of risk. Proposal accepted Bucu 14:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Pro # PRO Vlad Negresco, HCU 16:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # PRO Roi Soleil 16:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # PRO --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # PRO @ sjors why this makes sense a weak curency it the best way to collapse a country! Marcus Villanova 17:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #: That's nonsense! I can notice you've never had some economics! I'm currently studying economics in university, so sh... be silent :P Bucu 17:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #: So how much is one Harve Coin to one US dollar? We don't really have an ecomony. Marcus Villanova 14:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO' BastardRoyale 12:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) #'PRO --Semyon 19:10, October 11, 2010 (UTC) '''how about a nice Samoan name? #... Contra # '''CONTRA' SjorskingmaWikistad 16:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Noble arguments, but I'll keep you responsible if the economy collapses due to a weak currency. #: The currency is just a tool. A weak currency could help us to get rid of the unemployment. Believe me, it will rather work than the Dollar which is way to strong for a small economy like ours - our products are expensive, we can't sell them abroad! It's bad for the terms of trade, believe me. Bucu 17:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Abstention # 06:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It is hard to choose :::Why, because you actually like being dependent on the United States? Roi Soleil 10:24, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Forum Category:Estates 005. New capital Stamadri According to the proposed constitution the city of Port Philip is the capital and the seat of government. This seat may be moved elsewhere for reasons of force majeure. I want to change this and make Stamadri our official capital. It has the largest native Samoan and Tongan population of the entire nation and and was the first settlement built prior to the colonial era, based on this it should be made the capital to truly put an end to colonial days and make a statement. Roi Soleil 16:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) PRO # PRO Roi Soleil 16:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # PRO Bucu 16:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) It's a holy place # PRO --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:57, September 25, 2010 (UTC) # PRO BastardRoyale 11:58, September 27, 2010 (UTC) # CONTRA # SjorskingmaWikistad 16:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Serious, Port Philip is the largest town. I already placed the National Council there. I'm becoming a bit tired of this "Samoans are the best". #: That's because you're American . Bucu 17:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #:: Allow me: "Christian Samoans are the best" :P (6) Bucu 17:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #::: :P And I am a Dutchman, anti-American, and leader of a socialist party. SjorskingmaWikistad 20:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #:::: You can of course try to put this through, but since it won't work anyway, I'll not help with getting everything to Stamadri. The town is way too small. Do you want it to be crammed with secretaries, archives, national institutes, the national museum, government employee apartment blocks, a supreme court, the national bank, a speaker's corner, a state library, secreatry offices, national Gas, national Electricity, a large railway station for it all and a NC? You know, I think "...and make a statement" is nonsense. Why make a statement by moving your whole federal government and legislature to a small village? SjorskingmaWikistad 20:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #'CONTRA' 06:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) #'CONTRA' Marcus Villanova 14:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) They want to make our capitol a ghetto slum by making it really small like Washington D.C/ Abstention Let's compromise. South Africa, for instance, has three capitals, an administrative, a legislative, and an economic capital. We could 'make a statement' by making Stamadri administrative and 'cultural' capital, and let Port Philip have all other functions. --Semyon 19:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Comments 006. Elections Before we have elections, we have to create the law which governs them. Here's my view: The most important law we need to make is a law for elections. That way we can elect a proper government; a provisional one doesn’t really have the right to make laws. First of all I think that government should be made up of four levels of government #The Parliament. This is made up of fictional members and has no real power. It would be a good idea for the following reasons: :*Makes politics more interesting. :*We could include fictional parties. For instance, Marcus’ HEMPPAC in Wikination would never have been able to get power there :*New members could automatically be given a seat there, giving them something to do. :*The seats would be added in a fair proportion and elected by the system of first-past-the-post, with constituencies. It would have about 40 members. #The Senate. This would be us. #The Cabinets. This would be where all members of Government could discuss. #The President. He would have no real power, but would act as Head of State and would keep order in the chambers. Perhaps we could make him an admin. Otherwise, he could be a fictional character. Electoral system. Each citizen has two votes, and is not allowed to vote for themselves. In Lovia this was possible, so everyone did vote for themselves, which ruined the point of having that vote at all. Also citizens can vote against a candidate, rather than for them; this is more democratic. In Britain, where I live, lots of people didn’t care who won their constituency as long as it wasn’t the Conservatives. But because those people split their vote between Labour and the Lib Dems, they allowed the Cons to wins; clearly not democratic. Forming a government I would use the British system, just ‘cos I like it. Our version would work like this: A month after the elections, members of the Senate would submit a document to the President. It would contain the signatures of at least half of the Senators, and would contain the names of the Prime Minister, deputy Prime Minister, Chancellor, and Foreign Secretary, as well as any general policy promises. The Senators who had signed the document would form The Government, while the others would form The Opposition. The Opposition would also form a shadow cabinet, containing shadow PM etc. Both cabinets would work separately and separately propose to the whole Senate. I know that all this stuff is a bit complicated, but in real life politics is. In Britain we are unable to get rid of the House of Lords, which is totally undemocratic, because it’s a centuries-old tradition. Hopefully it would be a lot more interesting and exciting than Lovian politics. comments I simply love this. I think somone should have one chareter but if there in the estates they should have two more members of there party they control in estates. This ways more parties can thrive like HEMPPAC. If so I'd have two people in WFP and HEMP. Marcus Villanova 21:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is a bit complex with the fctional characters 05:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, they wouldn't have to do much. We would always ensure the Parliament passed bills that the Senate passed. @Marcus: The way I envisioned it was that the proportion of each party in both houses would be roughly the same, e.g. if half the members of the Senate were Socialists abouts half in the Parliament would be too. We'd then add about ten extra seats for minor parties/independents. --Semyon 07:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: In fact, the other day I made a rough spreadsheet showing the numbers of seats, if there were 41 in total: ::: The bottom four would be fictional parties. (Of course, this is just an example.) --Semyon 07:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can't really see it 'cuse it ani't working. Also that sound good to I like it. Marcus Villanova 23:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::If your talking about Green being Vert Party then no beacuse there only a local party. Sorry. I still love this Idea ! Marcus Villanova 20:34, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I thought of a solution to that problem. I hope you like it? --Semyon 15:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC)